A tes cotés
by Kaeru et Ilyena
Summary: Quand tu es là, une foule de sentiments m'envahit toujours : haine, colère, espoir, fascination… Mais tu m'intrigues tant que je veux voir au delà de ses préjugés cruels qui m'emprisonnent… Je ne veux plus être à tes cotés en tant qu'ennemi… en pause
1. Prologue

_**A tes cotés…**_

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Et me revoici dans une nouvelle série !... Qui n'est toujours pas à moi si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir…

**Pairing** : Enfin je sors des couples conventionnels… Tout en gardant un couple traditionnel. Ca vous aide pas hein ?!

**Résumé** : Quand tu es là, une foule de sentiments m'envahit toujours : haine, colère, espoir, fascination… Mais tu m'intrigues tant que je veux voir au delà de ses préjugés cruels qui m'emprisonnent… Je ne veux plus être à tes cotés en tant qu'ennemi…

**Genre** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Présence de shonen-ai, mais pas de yaoi. Pour traduire, présence d'un couple composé de deux hommes mais ne comportant pas de lemon. Non, je ne donnerais pas plus de détail ! Non mais XD

**Beta lecteur** : J'en ai pas. Si il y en a un qui se présente avec option correcteur d'orthographe, je suis preneuse.

C'est en me basant sur un scenario bateau que je peux faire un texte qui sort de l'ordinaire. Toujours preneur ?

**Note 1** : Pour le moment, j'ai quatre années dans la tête… Et pas la moindre envie de faire quatre romans à l'égard de notre cher auteur. Par conséquent, chaque chapitre contiendra un mois où seuls les événements importants de ce mois seront annotés. Le narrateur est Albus et donc on voit à travers ses yeux. Les descriptions des personnages se trouvent dans ses notes…

**Note 2 : **Albus est une personne au caractère timide et souvent effacé. Son physique peut se résumer à sa petite taille et ses cheveux en bataille qui développent, chez lui, un aspect adorable. De plus, il possèdent de grand yeux émeraude qui dénonce une naïveté et une certaine innocence qui n'est pas sans plaire. Malgré tout, il cache une vive intelligence qu'il n'arrive cependant pas à allier avec sa vie de tous les jours, se laissant ainsi entrainer dans des situations loufoques.

Il peut parfois faire preuve d'un calme trompeur lorsqu'il est en colère car il n'ose pas dire clairement ce qu'il pense. Cependant, il a une nette tendance à s'enfuir dans ces pensées quand une situation le dépasse, laissant son imagination s'égarer jusqu'à atteindre des paroxysmes inimaginables. Quand il est ainsi, il est complètement déconnecté de la réalité, oubliant parfois ladite situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Enfin, il est sujet aux préjugés des autres et en particulier de son frère qu'il adhérera sans vraiment réfléchir…

**Prologue**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il déambulait dans cette sombre foret : Les ténèbres, peu présente vers le début, s'était densifié au fur et à mesure de sa marche et était rapidement devenues oppressantes. La peur l'avait alors gagné quand il avait compris qu'il était seul dans ce terrible cauchemar.

Il s'assit finalement contre un arbre, fatigué et se mit à pleurer. C'était une réaction normal pour un enfant de six ans : il était tout seul dans cette foret qui l'avait toujours effrayé.

A cette pensée, il pleura plus fort : peut-être que ses parents l'avait abandonné parce qu'il n'avait pas été sage, comme dans les conte que lui racontait son papa…

…Et peut-être qu'un méchant loup allait le manger…

Et dans sa petite tête d'enfant, nombre de scenarios catastrophes s'y succédèrent, le faisant pleurer de plus en plus. Et il ne savait même plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été séparé son frère !

Alors qu'il désespérait, une tête de lutin surgit subitement près de lui. Paniqué, il hurla, entrainant l'étranger à crier avec lui. Cette situation dura un moment avant qu'il ne se remette à pleurer en répétant « Ne me mangez pas, je ne crierais plus, c'est promis ! ». Le petit lutin s'était alors rapproché de lui, bien gêné :

- Mais je ne vais pas te manger, avait-il dit innocemment.

Alors il avait pleuré encore plus fort. Et l'autre, ne sachant que faire, l'avait regardé un instant, immobile. Puis il avait prit quelque chose dans sa poche avant de le lui enfouir dans sa petite main.

Il avait été si surprit par ce geste inattendu qu'il ne pouvait que regarder le petit dragon illuminé au bout de la chaine. Le petit lutin, le voyant enfin calmé, lui prit la main pour l'entrainer avec lui :

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, le gronda-t-il. Ton papa et ta maman vont s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait réussit qu'à émettre un léger son tout en le suivant. Une petite voix lui dit que, peut-être, le papa et la maman du lutin s'inquiétaient aussi pour lui. Cependant il ne dit rien : Il était bien trop occupé à regarder où il marchait pour émettre la moindre remarque.

Le trajet lui parut long mais, étrangement, il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec le lutin qu'il ne dit rien. Et, bientôt, il vit un trait de lumière fendre l'obscurité environnante.

-Papa !

Il avait alors devancé son nouvel ami mais, ne faisant plus attention où il marchait, était rapidement tombé. Mais il ne pleura pas, se releva tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait chuté et couru vers la lumière.

- PAPA !!!

Il était tellement content de le voir qu'il se jeta dans ses bras, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas. Son père vacilla mais parvint à garer l'équilibre et à pleurer avec son fils.

- Mais où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en le serrant si fort qu'il l'étouffait.

- Perdu, pleura-t-il. Mais un lutin m'a sauvé !

- Un lutin ?

- Oui ! dit-il joyeusement en pointant du doigt l'endroit où il avait laissé son ami.

Cependant, il vit que le bois était vide de toute vie.

- Quel imagination, Al, rigola son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais fait attention à ne plus te perdre, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça distraitement la tête tout en regardant le lieu vide avant de suivre son père. Mais comment son imagination avait-il pu crée le dragon qu'il avait actuellement dans la main ?


	2. Quand on est face à sa destiné

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Entre le prologue et le chapitre un, j'ai gagné un personnage. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas volé les autres…

**Beta lecteur** : J'en ai pas. Si il y en a un qui se présente avec option correcteur d'orthographe, je suis preneuse.

**Note : **Rose n'apparaît pas souvent dans l'histoire du fait de son appartenance à une autre maison. Néanmoins, elle y joue un rôle majeur puisque c'est elle qui connaît le mieux Albus étant sa cousine et, de sur quoi, sa meilleur amie. La plupart du temps, c'est donc à elle que s'adresse les personnages quand ils ont besoin d'aide où simplement de conseil. Tolérante et studieuse, elle possède cependant une intelligence analytique et non instinctive à l'égard d'Albus. Néanmoins, elle résiste difficilement à son cousin qui arrive toujours à obtenir ce qu'il attend d'elle. Calme et loyale, elle n'hésite pas à prendre des risques pour aider ses amis.

Elle possède de long cheveux roux, à l'égard de sa tente mais aborde les yeux de sa mère. Elle a hérité aussi de cette dernière sa persévérance et ce n'est donc pas très étonnant si elle rêve d'être l'inventrice d'une série de nouveaux sorts. Ainsi, elle essaie toujours plusieurs formules qui, bien souvent, ne font qu'exploser à sa figure...

**Chapitre 1**

Quand on est face à sa destiné

_Année 1, Septembre_

Perdu dans la masse grouillante d'élève de première année, Albus attendait, anxieux. D'une part parce qu'il se trouvait dans une salle tellement petite qu'il en était mal à l'aise, lui qui, habituellement, évitait ce genre d'endroit. D'autre part parce que le professeur qui les avait « accueillit » venait de les planter comme des idiots finis. Et enfin parce que derrière la grande porte d'ébène se trouvait le moment qu'il redoutait le plus depuis qu'il était tout petit : Elle lui donnait, pour le moment, l'envie de ce cacher sous sa couette pour le restant de ses jours.

Ce fut donc avec une bouffée d'angoisse qu'il la traversa quand il suivit les autres élèves à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Et bien que celle-ci soit d'une beauté à couper le souffle (et c'était peu dire), Albus ne prit pas la peine de la détailler : Ses grands yeux émeraudes tombèrent alors sur l'étrange chapeau pointu. Posé négligemment sur une chaise, il semblait le narguer par sa banalité. Le chahut environnant baissa petit à petit avant de finalement s'éteindre quand l'objet qu'il fixait se mit à bouger de lui même :

_Au travers les aléas du temps_

_J'ai repartit tant d'élèves et de parents_

_Dans les quatre maisons des pères fondateurs _

_Qui nous ont légué cette école à leur toutes dernières heures_

_Et malgré tout, j'ai souvent souhaité_

_Que cette école soit de nouveau rassemblé_

_Mais chaque fois fut une défaite_

_J'ai craint plusieurs fois la tempête_

_Aujourd'hui, je voit les toutes dernières traces_

_D'un passé où les relations n'étaient que de glace_

_Prenez et tendez cette main_

_Aux confrères d'un soir ou d'un matin_

_Sans jugement et sans remord_

_Car ainsi, l'avenir ne peut être que d'or_

_Et si le futur est encore incertain_

_Nous lutterons ensemble, main dans la main_

_Contre ses préjugés idiots_

_Qui ont pourtant poussé notre berceau_

_Ainsi commence la répartition _

_Que nos enfants ne restent pas sans maisons_

_Et qu'enfin ils puissent voir_

_La force de cet espoir_

_Qui nous réunira…_

Les élèves étant sidérés, le silence se fit maître dans la salle. Cette atmosphère inquiéta Albus qui se méfia encore de cet étrange chapeau qu'il jugea rapidement « d'objet à définitivement éviter ».

Concentré dans ses pensées, le jeune homme faillit raté le début de la répartition. La petite fille nommé monta timidement l'estrade, prit le choixpeau et, ne sachant qu'en faire, l'enfila.

Au bout d'un court moment, la fente du chapeau s'ouvrit pour hurler un grand « Serdaigle ». qui raisonna dans la salle avant que les premiers applaudissements ne se fassent entendre.

- Cette magie est fantastique, glissa Rose à Albus qui sourit du caractère de son amie. Elle fonctionne ainsi depuis plusieurs années sans qu'elle ne se détériore. (Nouvel applaudissement pour les Poufsouffles, cette fois-ci.) Quel est donc ce sort…

Rose avait toujours été ainsi : Elle analysait tout et se passionnait rapidement pour les choses que beaucoup préféraient éviter.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Albus regarda pensivement une autre jeune fille monter à son tour sur l'estrade. Sa démarche dansante le fascina et ce fut tout aussi artistiquement qu'elle enfila le choixpeau. Ce dernier réfléchit tandis que la jeune fille attendait patiemment. Finalement, elle fut la première à être envoyé à Serpentard.

A l'entente de ce mot, Albus angoissa de plus belle. Rose qui, de toutes évidences, comprit la peur de son ami, le soutient en posant une main conciliante sur son épaule. Et au fil des noms qui défilaient sur la liste, le jeune homme devint de plus en plus fébrile, tremblant légèrement et jouant nerveusement avec son petit dragon qu'il avait au bout de la chaine. Car même si son père lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il finissait _là-bas_, il ne pouvait que craindre le moment fatidique où…

Son fil de pensé fut interrompu par le silence soudain qui pesa dans l'atmosphère. Il craint un instant d'avoir été appelé mais il vit assez vite la cause du malaise collectif : Un jeune homme bond s'approcha du choixpeau avec une fierté et une grâce peu commune. Subjuguépar cet étrange personnage, Albus ne comprit qu'au dernier moment la phrase de Rose :

- C'est Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy… Bien sur que son père en avait parlé avec son oncle. Il y avait eu, à ce moment là, une telle _indifférence_ dans ses paroles qu'Albus, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de sentiment, en avait été choqué. Et pourtant, lui, il le trouvait tellement onirique et idyllique qu'il ne comprenait pas la haine que lui portait les autres.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouvé la cause de ce sentiment environnant dans ses souvenirs, sa cousine le poussa légèrement. Reprenant subitement pied avec la réalité, il réalisa rapidement que tous le regardait fixement. Sentant tout courage l'abandonner, il se cacha dans ses vêtements et transperça la foule pour prendre le choixpeau. Il l'enfonça ensuite sur la tête, dissimulant ainsi ses grands yeux émeraude.

_Un autre Potter hein ?_

A l'entent de cette voix, Albus se crispa sur la chaise.

_Cependant, tu es bien différent des autres. Ta place est ailleurs que là où on grandit tes ancêtres._

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Albus perdit quasiment toutes couleurs de son visage.

_Elle est à…_

- Serpentard !

Le mot raisonna si longtemps dans la salle, sous la stupéfaction la plus totale, que l'échos eu le temps de s'éteindre avant que personne ne bouge. Finalement Albus se leva, tel un automate, posa distraitement le choixpeau et avança vers la table avec une démarche de mort-vivant.

Puis l'un des élèves de cette maison eu plus de courage que les autre et défia le silence en applaudissant. Il fut cependant récompensé quand plusieurs personne l'imitèrent et, finalement, la quasi-totalité l'accueillit comme l'un des leurs.

Cependant Albus resta de marbre, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il vit, au loin, son frère qui était l'exact reflet de lui-même et Rose qui lui lança un regard compatissant.

Il comprit alors que son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser…

Quand Albus ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il était tellement sûr d'avoir rêver les événements de la veille qu'il se leva en sursaut en ce demandant pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas réveiller pour prendre le train. Mais son petit monde de certitude s'envola quand il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une belle chambre verte et argent qu'il partageait avec deux de ses camarades. Ce fut donc sans prendre la peine de regarder l'heure qu'il replongea sous ses couvertures, abattit le coussin sur sa tête et se cacha dans son lit, bien décidé à ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Il resta ainsi plus d'une heure, entendant légèrement ses camardes sortir, avant que la faim ne le fasse quitter à son tour son repaire de couverture : La veille, il avait été tellement choqué par l'annonce du choixpeau qu'il n'avait rien manger de peur de l'étouffer.

Mais à peine fut-il sortit du dortoir des Serpentards qu'il se retrouva perdu sans même savoir comment. Il déambula alors entre les divers couloirs avant que, découragé, il s'assit dans un coin et décida, dans une attitude tout à fait enfantine, de bouder.

- J'étais sûr que tu t'étais perdu, dit une voix moqueuse en s'approchant.

Albus jeta un regard noir à Ros qui lui lança un sourire espiègle. Une fois arrivée près de lui, sa cousine lui présenta de quoi manger avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui :

- Al, ne te juge pas trop vite, dit-elle, doucement.

Son ami grogna mais ne répondit pas à cette remarque, se contentant de manger tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Ne juge pas les autres non plus. Apprend à les connaître, à _te_ connaître.

- Rosie, pourquoi tu me parles encore ? demanda Albus en regardant pensivement le reste de la nourriture.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu restes encore avec moi ?

- Mais parce que tu es mon ami…

- Même si…

- Albus, coupa sa cousine en voyant où il voulait en venir, tu n'as pas changé entre hier matin et aujourd'hui. Tu es Serpentard et, quelque part, toi et moi l'avions toujours su. Alors je ne cesserais pas de te parler parce que je suis une lionne et toi un serpent. Ce serait tellement puérile, tellement _idiot_ de tout arrêter pour une barrière aussi fine et tu sais que je suis tout sauf idiote, sans me vanter, bien sur.

Le jeune homme eu un léger sourire et tourna la tête vers son amie :

- Merci.

- Si tu as vraiment de la gratitude envers moi, essais de faire de même pour les autres de ta maison. Je suis sur qu'il ne sont pas comme les rumeurs le disent. Donne leur une chance, Al…

- Humpf, fut sa seule réponse.

Mais Rose comprit que, même si ce n'était pas un « oui » clairement prononcé, ce n'était pas un « non » catégorique. Elle sourit à son ami et lui tendit une petite feuille. Albus la regarda étrangement en lui demandant ce que c'était :

- Ton emploi du temps. Une fille de te classe me l'a donné car elle était sur que je te trouverais. Parles lui… (sous le regard froid de son cousin à cette phrase, Rose rectifia) où plutôt, ne la repousse pas tout de suite. Elle n'a pas l'aire méchante…

Sur ceux, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux au grand damne du jeune homme (qui les avait suffisamment dans tous les sens sans cela) et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son amie.

Les paroles de Rose travaillèrent Albus quasiment toutes la journée. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards torves à ses camarades pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop près de lui. C'était un sorte d'ultime défense entre ses convictions et sa véritable nature. Pourtant, le soir, alors qu'il dinait seul sous le regard consterné de Rose, il vit une jeune fille se lever pour s'approcher de lui. Et malgré ses regards effrayants, elle ne recula pas, s'installa même en face de lui sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Ainsi, c'est en fixant la table et en jouant avec ses long cheveux noirs qu'elle lui souffla un étrange :

- Je n'aime pas te voir tout seul.

Mais Albus ne la cru pas. Peu importait la cause de cette méfiance, il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire.

- Tu mens.

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle se pétrifia littéralement sur le banc.

- Ose me regarder dans les yeux la prochaine fois, lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid, passablement énervé par la journée éprouvante qu'il avait eu.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il se leva brutalement et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.

Elle le rattrapa finalement dans le couloir qui menait au cachots. La poigne avec laquelle elle le retint fut si puissante qu'il se retrouva face à elle sans même qu'il le voulu.

- Très bien, soyons franc toi et moi, OK ? lui dit-elle calmement.

Ses yeux bleu électrique le foudroyèrent par tant de colère qu'il ne pu qu'acquiescer.

- Tu es tel un petit enfant qu'on aurait propulsé dans le monde des grand sans lui dire quoi faire : tu t'accroches aux rêves stupides de tout gosse qui essaie de plaire à ses parents sans réellement savoir si son comportement est ce qui lui permettra de parvenir à son but. Je te vois avec tellement de peur et de dégout de toi-même que s'en ai presque un appel à la pitié. Et après, tu oses me dire que JE te mens alors que toi, tu te berces d'illusion et blâmes les autres pour ce que TU es !

Elle s'arrêta, rouge de colère et de gène pour souffler un peu. Cependant, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

- Heu…

- Maintenant, coupa-t-elle, tu vas prendre du papier à lettre, une plume et trente minutes de ta vie pour annoncer à tes parents que tu es dans cette maison et que ce n'est la faute de personne si tu es tel que tu es. Et tant que j'y suis, tu arrêtes de nous prendre pour des moins que rien puisque nous sommes comme toi et que ce n'est pas de notre faute non plus. Es que j'ai été claire ?

Albus était réellement impressionné par l'audace et la franchise de cette jeune fille. A la fin de sa tirade, elle le lâcha, coiffa ses cheveux et lui tendit la main avec un sourire éclatant :

- Je m'appelle Leona Dragoneyes. Et toi ?


	3. En s'arretant sur les apparences

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : C'est étrange mais en me réveillant ce matin, j'ai cru un moment que les personnages étaient à moi… J'ai dit un moment, monsieur la police !!

**Beta lecteur** : J'en ai pas. Si il y en a un qui se présente avec option correcteur d'orthographe, je suis preneuse.

**Note : **Scorpius est un beau jeune homme élancé dont la grâce aristocratique perce chacun de ces mouvements. Ses cheveux blonds s'accordent parfaitement à ses yeux argents et développe, à l'égard de son père, une certaine prestance naturelle. Mais il possède aussi la réputation de sa famille et subit de plein fouet les préjugés des autres sans savoir comment s'en protéger. C'est une personne extrêmement seule qui souffre énormément de son éducation qui l'oblige à traiter négligemment toutes personnes.

Malgré tout, c'est un jeune homme qui à développer une véritable haine envers les conventions et, par extension, envers l'autorité paternel qui l'enchaine à une vie qu'il déteste. Ainsi, il est régulièrement sujet à divers crises de désobéissance, allant de la simple révolte verbale à une véritable fuite. Mais il possède un profond respect pour sa mère qu'il admire plus que tout.

**Chapitre 2**

En s'arrêtant sur les apparences…

_Année 1, Octobre_

« Al,

Bien que tu prennes cette répartition comme une punition, ton père et moi ne pouvons qu'être fier de toi : Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu grandira, elle te permettra d'apprendre la vie et de t'épanouir. Et, malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, tu restera notre fils et nous t'aimons.

Alors découvre les autres sans crainte d'être rejeté et crée ta propre vérité, au delà de ce que les gens en disent. Cherche avec curiosité, et non avec réticence, les véritables êtres qui se cachent derrière une barrière de glace. Brise leur solitude au lieu de t'enfoncer toi même dedans.

Ne me dit surtout pas que tu en es incapable : Je te connais beaucoup trop Albus, pour tomber dans un piège aussi simple. Alors, s'il te plait, ne te condamne pas trop tôt. Personne ne t'en veux pour ce que tu es…

J'attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience.

Maman »

Septembre passa à une vitesse prodigieuse : Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Leona, Albus évitait désormais de juger les autres élèves de sa maison même si, parfois, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les comportements de certains (et en particulier des septième années) lui semblait tellement méprisable qu'il avait souvent envie de distribuer des coups de pied. Cependant, il ne le faisait pas, restant extrêmement réservé, comme buté dans ses craintes qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Leona, en revanche, restait fidèle à elle même, timide à ses heures perdues mais franche et amicale le reste du temps. Et même si Albus ne se l'avouerait jamais, il appréciait cette présence collante qui l'empêchait de se refermer comme une huitre. Malgré tout, il se débrouillait toujours pour la semer quand il désirait voir Rose.

C'est ainsi que se déroulait tranquillement sa petite vie… Jusqu'à ce fameux jour qui fut le point de départ de tout ce qui la caractérisa par la suite…

Rose attendait Albus dans le couloir des cachots, enfin déterminée à lui parler de James. En effet, celui-ci évitait dorénavant son petit frère et ne parlait de lui qu'en terme négatif. Cette situation la blessait tant qu'elle avait décidé, envers et contre tous, de réunir Albus et son grand frère pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'expliquer.

C'était donc avec la ferme intention de cesser cette mascarade qu'elle affrontait avec courage tous les regards de méfiance et de colère des Serpentards qui défilaient devant elle. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva quand une remarque cinglante déchira l'atmosphère tendue pour la toucher de plein fouet.

X

Leona parlait joyeusement avec Mr Lockwood, le jeune professeur de potion. S'étant de suite passionnée pour cette matière, la jeune fille manifestait tant de curiosité qu'il n'était pas rare de la voir rester longtemps après les cours. Ce n'était donc _absolument_ pas la beauté envoutante du professeur qui l'avait subjuguée… Ni son léger accent français… et encore moins le fait qu'il était inconscient de sa popularité et, par conséquent, célibataire….

Enfin bref, Leona s'amusait beaucoup à apprendre les noms de plante qu'il n'avait jamais vu et Mr Lockwood était ravi d'avoir une élève aussi sérieuse. Quand à Albus il attendait simplement son amie.

Pendant longtemps…

_Très_ longtemps…

Et alors qu'il s'endormait sur la chaise qu'il avait emprunté, un coup brutal dans le couloir le sortit de sa léthargie. Sans réfléchir, Albus se précipita dehors sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

Quand il vit Rose étalée sur le sol devant quatre ou cinq Serpentards, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines :

- Laissez la tranquille, cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades en s'approchant.

Et même s'il tremblait de peur, son courage s'étant depuis longtemps fait la malle pour une destination inconnue, le jeune homme affrontait avec fureur ceux qui osait s'en prendre à sa meilleur amie.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Potter, siffla l'un d'entre eux en le regardant méchamment.

- Al, va-t-en, lui souffla Rose. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Mais Albus ne fut pas d'accord avec elle : Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Rose l'avait toujours protéger et défendu contre ceux qui était plus grand que lui. Aujourd'hui, Albus ne supportait tout simplement plus le fait qu'on le relègue de suite au rang de faible.

Il saisit alors sa baguette d'un air décidé et la pointa vers ses actuels ennemis, réussissant miraculeusement à contrôler les tremblements de sa main. Un silence glacé prit place avant qu'une voix trainante ne le brisa :

- Ne joue pas avec ça, Potter, tu vas te blesser.

Malfoy l'observait aussi fier et droit qu'un prince : Son regard d'argent montrait tellement de dégout qu'Albus eu la soudaine sensation de n'être qu'un vers de terre sur la route d'un monarque.

Etrangement, cette constatation lui coupa toutes répliques… Comme si les mots blessants qu'il pouvait dire à Malfoy se bloquaient tous seuls dans sa gorge.

Albus trouvait cette réaction tellement inadaptée à la situation qu'il s'en serait damné : Parfois, il détestait les divagations de son esprit.

Malgré tout, il comprit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il perdait de cette manière contre Scorpius. Car, inconsciemment, il avait placé tellement d'espoir sur son actuel ennemi qu'il se sentit profondément blessé par une attitude aussi indigne.

Ce fut Leona qui le tira de ses désillusions. Le voyant paralysé par ses réflexions, elle s'était doucement approché de lui pour le soutenir à l'aide d'une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- Vous quatre, dit le professeur en revenant de sa surprise. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

Les quatre désignés regardèrent méchamment Albus et Rose avant de suivre les directives de Mr Lockwood. Satisfaite de la tournure des événement, Leona eu un air hautin avant d'aider la cousine de son ami à se relever.

Depuis ce premier contact, Albus et Scorpius se détestait cordialement, fidèle à l'image de leurs parents. Ainsi, leurs batailles interminables les poursuivaient tous deux, autant en cours (sous le regards désemparés de leur professeur de métamorphose ) que dans le dortoirs des serpentards.

Albus savait que le lien tenu qu'ils avaient réussi à créer était bien trop bancale. Mais il s'en fichait. La haine avait beau être de la haine, elle le reliait quand même à son ennemi. Et par peur de laisser ce petit fil se briser entre ses doigts, Albus faisait tout pour tenir tête à Scorpius, ne lui laissant pratiquement jamais le temps pour l'oublier…

X

Mrs Kohl était tendue : en lançant régulièrement des regards inquiets vers ses élèves, elle tentait nerveusement d'expliquer comment l'on transformait un vase en théière. Et bien qu'Albus ne comprenait pas où était la difficulté dans un exercice aussi simple, il écoutait attentivement les directives du professeur de métamorphose.

Pourtant, ce fut une simple boulette de papier qui le ramena à la réalité bruyante de la salle de la classe. En effet, Mrs Kohl manquait tellement d'autorité que son cour devenait rapidement un lieu récurant de bataille. Et, généralement, les deux plus grand lanceurs de boulette se trouvaient être notre petit brun et son plus grand ennemi. Du point de vue de Leona, c'était assez drôle de les voir lancer tout ce qui se trouvait sous la main. Ainsi, il était rapidement devenu le « guerrier noirs des plaines de l'est ». En revanche, Malfoy était le « Mage blanc des forets de glace »… Comme quoi, se disait Albus, chacun avait ses propres moyens de passer le temps. Et tant pis si celui de son amie était d'imaginer des histoires qui ne tenaient pas la route…

Bref, comme tous l'on compris, Albus fixa la boulette une micro seconde. A coté de lui, Leona loucha, sans grande surprise sur Malfoy avant de reprendre son occupation : Elle replongea donc dans sa BD et dessina rapidement un petit guerrier noir qui pointait son épée vers un mage blanc :

- Que combat commence !! murmura-t-elle en glissant un coup d'œil malicieux à son ami.

Ce dernier était pourtant calme, levant simplement un sourcils à la lecture du petit mots qui se trouvait dans le projectile de papier.

« Fais gaffe à ce que ta baguette ne t'explose pas à la figure : Je crois que c'est de famille »

Bien sur, Albus savait qu'il faisait référence aux manies de sa cousine : cette dernière avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir créer ses propres sorts… qui, bien souvent, partait en fumée.

- Il est pas en forme aujourd'hui, ajouta Leona avant de modifier son œuvre pour que le mage soit malade.

Du point de vue d'Albus, le dessin de son amie était assez comique maintenant.

« T'inquiète Malfoy. C'est la connerie qui est héréditaire et, dans ton cas, s'en est presque contagieux »

- Et bien, tu y va fort, pouffa Leona en suivant des yeux l'insulte jusqu'à qu'elle soit arrivée sur la table de Scorpius.

Elle rajouta alors une épée dans la tête du mage déjà fort mal en point.

Une fois sa tache accomplie, Albus se reconcentra sur le cour. Entre temps, la timide Mrs Kohl s'était tue pour regarder craintivement ses élèves. Puis elle distribua rapidement les vases tout en gardant une distance respectable pour sa sécurité. Sa tache effectué, elle dit deux mot qui se perdirent dans le brouhaha avant de regarder Albus avec des petits yeux suppliant.

A coté de lui, Leona pouffa : Malfoy venait de lire son petit message et le regardait à présent avec des yeux noirs…


	4. Quand on s'explique

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Seul Leona et le caractère de mes petits choux sont a moi. Le reste est à l'écrivain de Harry Potter.

**Beta lecteur** : Jindri

**Note : **Note : Leona est une jeune fille étrange qui aborde de longs cheveux corbeau et d'incroyables yeux bleu électrique : Malgré son physique qui semble assez frêle, Leona possède un mental d'acier. Franche, chaleureuse et malicieuse, elle ne manque pas d'ingéniosité dans ses entreprises qui finissent toujours par aboutir : utilisant ruses et provocations, elle aime transgresser les règles. Néanmoins, elle préfère amener les personnes à réfléchir d'elles-mêmes sur ses arguments plutôt que d'utiliser de tels artifices.

Leona a vécu une enfance que peu peuvent envier. Mais elle en a fait sa propre force de caractère et voit la vie comme une épreuve qu'il faut surmonter avec optimisme. Pour elle, il ne faut jamais laisser passer une chance de vivre pleinement. Et c'est ça qu'elle reproche assez souvent à Albus. Malgré qu'elle soit ainsi, elle peut parfois sombrer dans les  
méandres du passé… 

**Chapitre 3**

Quand on s'explique…

_Année 1, Novembre_

Albus dévisageait intensément son frère. James, quand à lui, le foudroyait du regard et dit, sans aucune once de remord :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux sale Serpentard ?

Albus serra les poings. Son frère était tellement bourré de préjugés que c'en était vraiment exaspérant : pendant toutes les vacances d'octobre, James l'avait évité, ne se gênant vraiment pas pour se faire inviter de droite à gauche. Sa mère n'avait même pas pu lui parler lorsque Albus lui avait confié ses craintes. De dépit, le jeune homme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de coincer son frère dans l'école. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'était jamais seul…

« Tu ne dois jamais sortir sans camarades », lui avait répété Joas, le préfet en chef, quand il l'avait surpris seul en attendant Rose. « C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire bouffer ».

Et maintenant qu'il voyait les regards des amis de James, il comprit alors ce que voulait dire le préfet…

Mais il ne faiblit pas, allant même jusqu'à défier le petit groupe de Gryffondor. Puis, sans préavis, il lança son poing dans le visage de son frère, foudroya ses amis du regard et furieux, fit rapidement demi-tour pour éviter toutes représailles.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient compris à coup de poing. Mais Albus ne désespérait pas (même s'il eut un beau bandage made in Rose sur la main), et savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il aurait une franche discussion avec son grand frère…

Bien sûr, James ne laissa pas ce crime impuni. Car même si le petit avorton qui l'avait frappé était son frère, c'étaient ses convictions qui étaient en jeu.

Il saisit donc sa chance lorsque Albus fut en retard au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et comme était célèbre pour ses punitions, le jeune homme courait sans se soucier des obstacles qu'il pouvait rencontrer…

Il fonça donc droit dans son frère qui surgit subitement devant lui.

Le choc le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres tandis que James foudroyait son petit frère d'un regard de glace :

- Écoute-moi bien Albus, commença-t-il, tu as beau être de la même famille que moi, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec toi.

Là encore, ses paroles crues affectèrent tant le jeune homme, même s'il savait que, pour son frère, c'était le maximum qu'il puisse faire pour parler poliment avec un Serpentard. Il ne retint pourtant pas ses commentaires :

- Mais je n'ai pas changé du tout….

- Si, coupa ce dernier. Si tu étais resté le même, tu ne serais pas là où tu es aujourd'hui !!

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être dans une maison que j'abomine ??? Le Choixpeau ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis !! Et toi, comment oses-tu me juger de la même manière que les autres alors que l'on se connait depuis tout petit ? Alors que tu m'avais d'abord appris à tenir sur un balai avant même que je ne sache marcher ? Alors même que tu me perdais dans ces bois qui me terrorisaient ??

- Tout ça c'est du passé, dit James d'une voix neutre. Je n'avais pas demandé, moi, de t'avoir sur les bras. Alors j'ai juste fait ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire.

Un petit silence tendu s'installa.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas dit cela si j'avais été dans ta maison, constata tristement Albus.

- Justement, tu n'y es pas, trancha son frère. Le jour où tu seras prêt à changer de maison, fais-moi signe. D'ici là, fais comme si je n'existais pas.

L'aîné tourna négligemment le dos à son cadet et s'en alla, le laissant seul dans ce couloir glacé. Albus se sentit trahi par son sang ; sa colère et sa peine tourbillonnant dangereusement en lui.

Ce jour-là, Albus n'alla pas en cours. Il resta simplement emmitouflé dans son lit, à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il avait jusque-là réussi à garder en lui.

Il rêvait qu'il fuyait. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poursuivait mais il préférait l'ignorer. Il courait à toute allure, chutant souvent, pour échapper à cette chose qui le traquait.

Puis il vit Leona au loin. Et même si elle était déguisée en pingouin, il se dirigea vers elle, sûr qu'elle allait l'aider. Il se sentit rassuré pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

Mais cette sensation fut de courte durée. En effet, alors qu'il franchissait un pont de corde donnant sur un précipice des plus dangereux, son amie ouvrit la bouche et jugea calmement :

- Un chevalier noir ne fuit pas.

Puis elle coupa les cordes du pont.

La chute fut aussi longue qu'irréelle mais il atterrit mollement sur un matelas de plumes. Ces dernières s'envolèrent autour de lui, le couvrant d'une somptueuse couette blanche. Mais il les chassa d'un revers de main, s'assit et regarda tout autour de lui.

Quelle fut son horreur quand il vit Malfoy face à lui, le dominant dans toute sa splendeur, assis sur cet énorme trône en cristal ! Et en bas de ce trône se trouvait son frère, une couronne sur la tête.

Et alors qu'il se disait que ce rêve était un grand n'importe quoi, Malfoy parla d'une voix aussi glaciale qu'à l'accoutumée :

- Tu as trahi ton roi, constata-t-il en haussant la tête avec son air arrogant. Tu n'appartiens plus à l'ordre des lions ! Dorénavant, tu seras à mon service.

Au service de Malfoy ?!? Il avait bu quoi ce matin pour dire de telles bêtises ?

Et puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva enchaîné par les mêmes plumes qui l'avaient rattrapé. Et sous ses yeux effarés, James s'en alla avec un sac d'émeraude que lui donna Malfoy. Puis celui-ci lui releva la tête d'un doigt sous le menton, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Maintenant, tu es un chevalier blanc ! Mais tu ne peux plus fuir… annonça une réplique de pingouin Leona.

Albus se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant comme un sauvage : ce rêve avait été si traumatisant !! Où avait-il eu un esprit capable d'imaginer de telle chose ?

Et avant qu'il ne reprenne pied avec la réalité, Leona débarqua, affolée, dans sa chambre. Sans préavis, elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura, sous l'horreur du jeune homme :

- Un chevalier noir ne fuit pas…


	5. Vive l'esprit de Noel!

**Disclaimer** : pfou ! Tu désespérais, hein Jindri ? Bin moi aussi figure toi ! Ma muse est partie visiter les dix dragons de l'apocalypse (une autre fiction de moi) et m'a laissé complètement en plan. Mais bon, j'aime cette fiction alors je ne vais pas la laisser ici ce serait assez bête. Sinon, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus ?

**Beta lecteur** : Jindri as disparu ! comment te contacter ?

**Note : **James, grand frère d'Albus, est aussi catégorique dans ses choix de fréquentation que l'était son grand père à cet âge. Joueur, protecteur et malin, il ne manque certainement pas de courage pour ce qui est de défier ses ennemis. En revanche, il n'accorde aucune pitié pour ceux qui le trahissent et ne leur accorde en général plus aucune confiance. Malgré tout, il regrette le « départ » de son petit frère et attend avec impatience de le voir arriver dans sa propre maison.

**Chapitre 3**

Vive l'esprit de noël…

Leona et Rose regardait Albus fixement. Ce dernier n'était rentré à Poudlard que depuis deux minutes et trente-et-une seconde, tant et si bien que ses valises trainaient encore à ses pieds. Mais peu importait pour le trio : les deux filles avaient bien l'intention d'obtenir une quelconque vérité de la part d'Albus. Sauf que celui-ci avait beau être intelligent, il n'arrivait pas à saisir la logique de ses deux amies. Il se contentait de les imiter et de les regarder en chien de faïence.

Leona et Rose s'entendaient affreusement bien et ça se voyait qu'elles s'étaient amusées : elles abordaient toutes les deux les cheveux tressés entremêlés de petits rubans aux couleurs de leur maison. Et si Rose abordait une jolie robe blanche sous sa cape d'hivers, Leona, elle, avait la même en noir. Décidément, Albus ne comprenait pas du tout la logique des filles, à la fois dans le besoin de porter les mêmes vêtements, et dans celui de s'habiller de la sorte en plein mois de décembre…

Leona toussota pour le rappeler à la réalité. Albus soupira et détourna le regard : Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû les laisser ensemble aussi longtemps.

- Albus, cesse de fuir ! déclara soudainement le jeune serpantarde en pointant le doigt sous le nez de son camarade.

Celui-ci releva la tête avec un air peu intéressé, démenti par un seul sourcil haussé. Leona recula alors, en murmurant un « tu fais très Malfoy là », tandis que Rose attrapa brusquement les épaules de son cousin :

- On en a marre que tu nous regardes avec cet air blasé ! dit-elle en le secouant légèrement, une lueur de légère folie dans le regard. Cherche toi une gentille fille et arrête de déprimer !

- Rose, j'ai onze ans. J'ai largement le temps de chercher une fille, rétorqua Albus, peu emballé par cette perspective.

- C'est comme ça qu'on fini vieux et célibataire, renchérit Rose en le secouant brutalement cette fois-ci.

Il fallu pas mal de temps pour que Leona réussisse à séparer Al et Rose. Quand elle y parvint, le jeune garçon s'étala sur son sac, complètement hors-service. Finalement, il se rassit sur ses bagages, ignorant le soulagement des deux filles qui l'avaient cru mort une douzaine de secondes.

- Désolé, les filles. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite amie.

- Oh, dit Leona en souriant, on le savait déjà. Toi, ce qu'il te faut, c'est un mec.

Albus, choqué, regarda Leona comme s'il voyait un gobelin femelle rose qui énonçait des théories sur la façon d'appréhender les magies runiques. Autant dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir laquelle de ses deux situations étaient la plus ridicule. Quand à Rose, elle eut, elle aussi, un moment de flottement avant d'avoir un éclair de compréhension :

- Mais oui… murmura-t-elle en attrapant le bras de son amie : Mais oui, c'est ça ! comment n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt !

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Al : il éclata de rire comme jamais il avait eu une tel crise de folie. Ce fut un rire presque nerveux et hystérique qui étonna les deux filles de par son imprévisibilité.

- Désolé, réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Je ne m'y… attendait… vraiment pas…

Mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de rire ainsi. Après tout, ses amies s'inquiétaient pour lui, même si elles le manifestaient d'une étrange façon… Celle qui leur était propre.

Rose lâcha Leona et elles regardaient leur ami se bidonner tout seul. Et, peu à peu, elles finirent par rire avec lui.

Al était couché sur son lit, pensif, comme à son habitude. A coté de lui, Rose essayait d'initier Leona à un jeu sorcier. Cependant, les règles échappaient à la serpentarde qui, selon ses propres mots « n'étaient pas évidente pour une fille qui n'a jamais vu que des combats de kendo et des livres de potion depuis qu'elle a appris son origine sorcière ! »

Pourtant, le jeune garçon était loin de ce casse-tête que représentait la Bataille explosive pour Leona. Il repensait encore à ses vacances de fin d'année, à la façon avec laquelle toute sa famille l'avait ignoré… Comme son frère et son oncle par exemple… Il avait même sentit une certaine raideur dans les épaules de son grand père.

Albus soupira. Seule Hermione avait agit avec lui comme à l'accoutumée avec lui. De toute façon, c'était elle qui avait l'esprit le plus ouvert avec Rose.

Celle-ci délaissa Leona pour s'accouder à coté de lui avant de le regarder longuement.

- Il était aussi horrible que ça le diner de Noël pour que tu reviennes une semaine avant le début des cours ?

Albus la regarda avec une œil torve et évita de repenser à la dispute qui avait finalement éclater. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en lâchant un « un serpent n'a pas de place dans une famille de lions ».

- Oh pitié, Al ! grogna Rose en posant le menton sur le lit. Tu exagères un peu, non ?

- Tu n'y étais pas.

- Alors reste avec nous pour les vacances de février ! Tant pis pour les autres !

- Rose, tu compte encore oublier tes parents ? Lui reprocha-t-il.

- Albus Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant complètement. C'est pour te soutenir que je fais ça ! (Suite à un regard stupéfait, elle continua en lui tournant le dos) Je me suis disputé avec mon père. Parce qu'il peut être un véritable crétin parfois et que t'ignorer pour ce que tu es, est tout aussi idiot que lui.

Un petit silence prit place avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Maman est d'accord avec moi. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne me reverra pas tant qu'il ne fera pas d'efforts envers toi.

- C'est idiot, Rose, lâcha Albus.

Même s'il était content qu'elle le soutienne ainsi.

- Moi aussi je peux bouder mon père, si ça peut aider, lâcha Leona en jetant les cartes en l'air avec un « je n'y comprend rien de toutes façons ».

- Je ne crois pas que ça changerait quelque chose, rétorqua Rose en riant pendant que Leona attrapait Albus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Ce fut un grognement qui fit une place au silence. Leona se leva avec un « J'ai faim ! » plein d'entrain en tirant les deux cousins vers la Grande salle.

-Allez, plus vite ! Je veux manger !

Albus eu un petit sourire que Rose remarqua avant de le lui rendre. Il aimait vraiment être à Poudlard…


	6. bataille de papier

**Disclaimer** : Deux chap' d'affilé ? Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien possible. Et non, ce n'est pas pour fêter une quelconque appartenance parce que ce n'est pas le cas… Tout pour retarder le moment où l'on se replongera dans les révisions, hein Kae ?

**Beta lecteur** : Moi… Temporairement, je l'espère…

**Note : **Mr Balbatrin, surnommé Le terrible. Il occupe le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il a gardé depuis trois ans. Ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi. Originaire de Russie, il a quitté Dumestrang pour des raisons qui lui sont propres et que personne n'arrivent à saisir.

C'est un homme massif qui intimide le calme et la crainte. Néanmoins, il est très attaché à son travail, qu'il effectue toujours avec impartialité et ne se laisse jamais corrompre. Ses cours sont toujours très bien encadrés, et il laisse rarement les événements lui échapper. Néanmoins, il attend beaucoup des personnes qui excellent dans sa matière.

**Chapitre 5**

Bataille de papier

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre abrutit, Potter. Lâche-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de combler ton manque d'amis »

Leona arracha pratiquement le papier des mains d'Albus et loucha méchamment dessus, stupéfaite. Elle en oublia même d'illustrer la bataille, comme elle le faisait à l'accoutumé.

Elle resta figé ainsi une quarantaine de secondes avant de reprendre consistance en voyant le maître de potion se rapprocher d'elle. Bien entendu, ce temps de non-réaction avait permis à la potion de virer ocre au lieu de turquoise : Une erreur de la part de la jeune prodigue des potions qui démontrait la gravité de la situation.

- Quel c*****d, murmura-t-elle en reprenant la louche en main sans pour autant se préoccuper de sa potion qui commençait à coaguler en émettant des bulles inquiétantes.

Elle fit la moue et fixa Malfoy. Elle froncis les sourcils en voyant la couleur verdâtre qu'abordait celle de son rival. Y avait-il anguille sous roche ?

Albus, quand à lui, la regardait faire sans aucune expression. Néanmoins, il fulminait autant que Leona, mais ne savait pas trop comment exprimer cette colère. Les insultes qu'ils échangeaient avec Malfoy n'étaient, d'ordinaire, qu'un moyen de passer le temps, d'alimenter cette rivalité. Là, Malfoy venait clairement de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on associe son nom au sien.

C'était… Blessant. Parce qu'Albus n'avait que cet artifice pour avoir un lien avec lui, pour avoir une raison de lui parler, de l'approcher…

Leona savait cela. Et si Albus ne semblait pas avoir de réaction, Leona en avait pour lui : Elle prit sa plume et, en abandonnant complètement sa potion, elle nota un « enfoiré » rageur avant de le jeter avec force à la tête de son ennemi.

Et la colère ne quitta pas le duo Serpentard. Car, non content d'avoir négliger le message de Leona, Malfoy semblait avoir rayer l'existence d'Albus de son monde. C'était frustrant et _lâche_, même si la lâcheté était l'une des spécificités des Serpentards. Mais Malfoy semblait avoir oublier que la rancœur était aussi une caractéristique très Serpentarde.

Le ton semblait être donné et la majorité des conflits désignaient de près, ou de loin, Albus et Scorpius. Toues les premières années attendaient avec impatience la véritable bataille entre les deux belligérants. Et c'était sur Leona que portait la majorité des paris. En effet, tout la désignait pour porter le premier coup : Les menaces plus ou moins subtilement glissée, les sorts perdus tout aussi sournois, des livraisons… fort peu agréable… Il s'agissait ici de signes avant-coureur qui dénotant l'existence d'aucune limite –pas même physique- de la part de Leona.

Albus, lui, suivait des yeux son amie. Il restait calme, distant et froid. Beaucoup avait d'ailleurs oublié que le principal concerné était lui et non Leona. Rose savait que le jeune garçon était face à un dilemme intérieur : Depuis qu'il petit, Al avait toujours fait ce que les gens attendaient de lui. Il avait si peur de la colère et de ce qu'elle pouvait engendrer que jamais, il ne s'y était plié.

Sauf que là, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner cette partie. Il voulait avoir ce lien qui lui importait tant, même si aujourd'hui, il serait bien incapable d'en expliquer les raisons. Pour lui, il n'y avait juste pas de « pourquoi », ni de « comment ». Il n'y avait que ce « je veux » qu'il n'avait jamais oser dire à voix haute.

Rose en était ravie. Elle était contente que l'égoïsme de son cousin face enfin surface. Qu'il puissent vouloir des choses pour lui et non pour les autres. Même si son cousin, étant celui qu'il était, voulait des « choses » tout aussi bizarre que lui…

Quand à Leona, elle s'amusait comme une folle. Elle adorait asticoter les gens qui osait faire du mal à ses proches et là, Malfoy était sa principale victime. Le timide petit serpent avait découvert ses crochets et y déversait tout son venin. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, la colère d'Albus s'apaiserai et tentait, tant bien que mal, d'échopper ses punitions à sa place. Il semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle aimait beaucoup la foret interdite et ses voyage aux cotés d'Hagrid la rendaient toute joyeuse. En effet, ces expéditions se clôturaient souvent par des course poursuite avec des centaures, des rencontres avec des licornes et des sombrales, mais surtout, par la cueillette de plantes rares utiles et nécessaires pour ses potions. C'était une sorte d'aventure qui la sortait de ses éternels démonstrations de haine.

Mais plus que ça, Leona s'inquiétait vraiment pour Albus. Il semblait se battre avec lui-même plus qu'avec son rival et elle voulait le protéger des autres le temps qu'il puissent se reconstruire de cette défaite face au monde extérieur.

Et pourtant, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il avait besoin d'être protéger, il démontra lui-même l'inverse…

Ils étaient en cour de défense contre les forces du mal quand cela arriva. Le tant redouté Blabatrin assurait le calme complet en lançant deux ou trois coup d'œil torve aux promesses douloureuses, tant et si bien que même la tumultueuse Leona gardait un silence presque religieux.

Ce jour là, ils étudiait de petits esprits des marais, de dangereuses créatures qui enfermaient les gens dans des illusions. Ils y travaillaient déjà depuis un mois, apprenant sans relâche la formule pour se soustraire à leur emprise. Celle-ci était plutôt facile et efficace mais il fallait avoir la présence d'esprit de la lancer avant que le lutin ne fasse naître l'illusion.

Or, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étude, Mr Balbatrin consentait enfin à montrer la véritable forme de ces choses. Ainsi tous les élèves étaient rassemblés devant le professeur.

L'esprit en question ressemblait… a rien, en fait. Il était biscornu et avait la peau rêche et… Au milieu de cette étude, Albus attrapa l'épaule de Malfoy pour le tourner vers lui et lui donner un formidable coup de poing. Comme ça, sans raison apparente.

Malfoy fut expulsé du groupe et fini sa course les fesses au sol et le nez en sang. Il y régna alors, tout autour d'Albus, un silence choqué. Ainsi, personne ne réalisa vraiment ce qu'il se passait quand Albus sauta sur Scorpius pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, juste avant que celui-ci ne réagissent à son tour.

Mr Balbatrin était figé et était même persuadé qu'il s'agissait ici d'une illusion de son lutin : Il était impensable que le si calme et le si sérieux Albus puissent réagirent ainsi ! Il était sur que si une bataille éclatait vraiment, ce serait Mrs Dragoneyes et Mr Zabini qui en serait les auteurs.

Soudain, la classe devint une véritable arène et les paris fusaient déjà. Les élèves encouragèrent où huaient les deux adversaires qui se battaient façon Moldu. Mais eux, ils n'en avait strictement rien a faire.

Leona, stupéfaite jusqu'ici, regardait son ami avant de se reprendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Zabini qui semblait aussi désemparé qu'elle avant d'observer le professeur. Elle su alors que seule elle avait le pouvoir d'arrêter cette bataille.

Elle s'élança à son tour dans la mêlée et, aussi agile qu'un chat, évita tous les coups. Elle attrapa Albus par la nuque avant de le plaquer au sol, puis esquiva un coup de poing de Malfoy pour prendre son poignet et le tordre : en moins de dix secondes, les deux garçons étaient maitrisés.

- Je suis championne de Kendo depuis que j'ai huit ans, messieurs. Je vous conseille de ne pas jouer à ça avec moi, dit-elle en accentua la pression sur le poignet de Malfoy.

Celui-ci eu une grimace de douleur qui ravit Leona. Albus l'avait, en effet, bien amoché. Son nez cassé laissait toujours couler du sang mais c'était le seule preuve de son agression sur son visage. Quand à Albus, il abordait la naissance un œil au beurre noir et son arcade sourcilière pleuvait aussi du sang. Tout deux abordaient de magnifiques hématomes un peu partout.

Zabini accouru soudain et Leona lâcha Malfoy avec une grimace de déception. Elle aida Albus à se lever et, sans l'accord du professeur, toujours abasourdi, elle quitta la salle de cour.

- Alors là, si je m'y attendais, commenta une nouvelle Leona, admirative. Moi qui pensait que les Sang-pur, comme on vous appelle, ne connaissait pas l'art du coup de poing !

Albus soupira et regarda le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Quand le medecin les avait vu arriver, elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque avant de les gronder tous les deux. Bien entendu, la majorité des gens qu'il avait vu depuis ce jour lui avait demandé ses raisons. Mais même lui les ignoraient. Il avait pressentit que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne se passerait jamais rien entre lui et Scorpius.

Cependant, ni lui ni Malfoy n'eurent de punition. La faute de cet incident avait été reporté sur le lutin, même si ni Leona, ni Rose, ni Scorpius ou encore lui-même n'y croyait. La vérité, est qu'ils en avaient eu besoin.

Leona garda le silence une minute avant de baisser la tête.

- Tu as retrouvé mon collier, murmura Albus, la voix neutre.

Cependant, Leona ne fut pas dupe, la perte du dragon que portait toujours Albus l'affectait vraiment.

- Il faut que tu le retrouve ! Repris Albus en attrapant soudainement les épaules de Leona. Sans lui, je ne pourrais jamais revoir la personne qui me l'a donné ! C'est important, d'accord !

- Je sais, Al, coupa Leona. Rose et moi faisons de notre mieux.

Albus acquiesça et reprit sa position de départ. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Leona soupirer et se lever. Avant de partir, elle jeta un coup d'œil neutre à Malfoy, de l'autre coté de l'infirmerie. Mais ce geste échappa complètement à Albus.


End file.
